


Wings

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Begging, Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Please write a sub!Angle!Wingkink!Sam and Dom!Demon!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

As Dean’s hands carded through Sam’s wings, Sam moaned loudly,head dropping forward, as his grip tightened on the headboard, grip threatening to break the headboard.

"Does my angel like that?" Dean growled in Sam’s ear, eyes pitch black. "Does my angel like having his wings played with?"

"Yes!" Sam cried out, wings fluttering softly as Dean’s hands moved around them, finding Sam’s more sensitive areas. "Dean….oh, fuck…"

The metal under Sam’s grip creaked, and Sam let out a needy whine, as he felt Dean move up behind him, hard, leaking cock rubbing against his ass, and hands pulling at feathers in sensitive areas.

"Dean! Please, oh, please."

"Please what?" Dean grinned. "Need to know what your begging for." Dean breathed in Sam’s ear.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Sam said.

"Gonna make you break the headboard if I do…." Dean grinned.

"I don’t care! I need you filling me up, Dean."

"You got it, baby boy." Dean said, hands tightening in Sam’s wings, making Sam cry out in pleasure.


End file.
